


DCU drabble collection

by chibimono



Category: Batman (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), Green Lantern Corps (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Child Death, Drabble Collection, Drinking, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Mild Language, Other, Slash, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 46
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibimono/pseuds/chibimono
Summary: These are drabbles collected from LiveJournal between 2010 and 2012. They vary in length, style, and skill. Most revolve around slash relationships between Guy and Kyle of the Green Lantern Corps, Booster Gold and Ted Kord of the Justice League International and Superbuddies fame, as well as gen-fic with Bat-brothers Dick Grayson and Tim Drake. There are a few other characters that make appearances here and there, too.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Kyle Rayner, Guy Gardner/Kyle Rayner, Michael Carter/Ted Kord
Kudos: 6





	1. Dick & Tim, Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little something about Dick and Tim in a dress.

It's strange how Tim does it. He's like an actor and all it takes is a little bit of make up and a wig to go with that black satin dress, and he's someone else completely. Dick has a hard time getting used to it. Sure he's a showman at heart, growing up in the circus, but this is different. And here, Tim walks through the growing crowd like a knife through butter, a bit of sashe to his hips. Dick does his best to mimic him, putting his flexibility into it, but he's sure it's not quite the same. Still, that doesn't stop the men that seem to be as drawn to him in his silky blue dress as the men that seem to be drawn to Tim.


	2. Guy/Kyle, Striptease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt of "striptease"

"Watch this move," Guy says. He unbuckles his belt and it let's his jacket fall open. With two shifts of his shoulders, he's got his jacket down to his elbows and he let's it fall right off his arms.

  
Kyle laughs and holds up a construct dollar.

  
"Fuck no, I want the real thing, Rayner," Guy snorts, bending over to pick up his jacket from the floor. When Kyle whistles, he sighs and wiggles a little.


	3. Dick/Kyle, tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You wouldn't believe what he can do after tequila shots..."  
> warning for drinking

Kyle knows Dick through Conner, who knows him through Roy. It's one of those progressions that's a little odd to explain outside the caped circle, but that's how it is. And so when Roy laughs and tells Kyle, "You wouldn't believe what he can do after tequila shots..." Kyle was willing to shell out the bucks to see. It's not that often that you meet a former circus acrobat, and if Roy could promise something amazing, Kyle wanted to see it.

And so Kyle perched himself next to Dick on the sofa and passed him the bottle. "To friendships," Kyle smiled, picking up on an old pick-up line from Guy that got him into bed with the redhead so many times.

"Sure," Dick smiled, and downed the tequila with the proffered lime wedge and salt.

Five shots later and Dick was hanging on every story Kyle would tell. Seven shots, and Dick was pliable to just about any suggestion.

"So, just how... flexible are you?" Kyle smiled, his leer so obvious it hurt.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dick smiled, grabbing Kyle's hand to drag him off and show him.


	4. Guy/Kyle, scribble

Guy, having finished three sets of push ups, crawled his way around the coffee table to the couch. He knelt beside Kyle where the young man was curled up on the couch, and gently prodded at Kyle's side. Kyle squirmed slightly, a momentary flash of recognition in his green eyes and a smile on his face was all Guy received before Kyle turned his concentration back to his sketchbook. Guy was ready to poke again, preparing his best "pay attention to me" pout, when Kyle stopped scribbling and held up his art for Guy to see.  
  
"Heh," Guy smiled, quite pleased with the image of him doing his awesome one-handed push ups while Kilowog sat on his back.


	5. Guy/Kyle, chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chocolate martinis :)  
> warnings for drinking

"This is like, a secret sin or something," Kyle says, licking his lips. He takes another sip and smiles deviously. "This is like... someone just spiked my childhood."  
  
"I have never been one for girly shit like this," Guy shrugs, "but damn." He holds the glass up, letting light shine through it. "And it don't really look sissy at all."  
  
"It's an alcoholic Tootsie Roll drink!" Kyle is laughing, lifting his glass to clink it against Guy's.  
  
"So, ladies really dig this crap?" Guy snorts. "I mean, it's chocolate, so I know they do, but..."  
  
Kyle pokes Guy in the side. His glass is drained and he's holding it out for another.  
  
"Apparently you dig it, too," Guy rolls his eyes. He pours Kyle another and gets a sticky peck on the check as a reward.


	6. Guy/Kyle, blue

In uniform, they tend to look green. In his University of Michigan sweatshirt, they are more of a slate blue. Under the mellow light of the bar, when Guy is at his happiest and most relaxed, his eyes are the prettiest baby blue Kyle has ever seen. He's yet to find a medium that captures the color completely.


	7. Guy/Kyle, Hal's night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt of theater  
> some Hal & Kyle

A girl Hal met at a bar, and subsequently slept with, later sends him some tickets to some theater production she is in. Jill is not into that kinda thing, Carol is out of town on business, and Hal is without a date. So he calls Kyle, thinking the artist would enjoy a bit of culture. When the line picks up, he gets Guy instead.  
  
"You're not taking Rayner anywhere," Guy says flatly when Hal asks, since he cannot seem to bypass the ginger meathead to speak to Kyle personally.  
  
"Kyle can speak for himself," Hal grumbles.  
  
And then Kyle is speaking. "Sorry, Hal. I promised Guy I'd stay in with him for the night."  
  
Hal wants to say something else, but he can hear Guy telling Kyle, "Tell him about how I'm teaching you strip poker, and then we'll play naked Twister. Ask him if he wants to join!" The lunkhead is laughing and Kyle's too busy sputtering and trying to cover for Guy for the conversation to go any farther.  
  
Hal hangs up and decides to give Ollie a try.


	8. Guy/Kyle, body paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the guys spice things up in the bedroom with body paint  
> mature rating applies here

Kyle read somewhere that body paint was supposed to be a sensual activity between lovers, to explore their bodies as well as their creative sides together. He explained this to Guy, who only rolled his eyes and smiled before yanking Kyle onto the bed.

And so they used the chocolate paint to decorate each other. Kyle worked lines of tribal markings across Guy's chest, conscious of where they flowed as his tongue would eventually follow. His concentration was deep, and he only squirmed a few times against the tickle of Guy's brush.

It took a few moments before Kyle realized that Guy had seemed to finish, and Kyle looked up to notice Guy was smiling rather smugly.

Kyle looked down at his own chest to find a crude drawing of a penis on his chest, erupting in playful splatters of chocolate cum.

"I'm not much an artist, but... ya know," Guy shrugged, proud of his work.

Kyle laughed, pulling Guy to him to kiss him. "Really sexy, Guy. Really sexy."


	9. Dick & Jason & Guy & Kyle, bar crawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for drinking

First, they hit a little hole-in-the-wall bar. The four of them down shots of each of the Three Kings: Daniels, Morgan, and Cuervo.

In the next bar, just a slight bit bigger but just as quite and off the charts, they each down another three: Bacardi, Grey Goose, Jameson.

They move on to bigger establishments, where the music is loud and the bodies are hot. The third club is where their group starts to split.

The women begin to swarm like hungry vultures, waiting to land on the arms of handsome faces. Kyle is the first one to fall, sucked into the mass of moving bodies by cute drunken smiles and a grooving bass beat.

Dick wades in after him, with the best intentions of bringing Kyle back to shore at the bar. But the tide of music and the undertow of grinding bodies draws Dick under.

Jason parks himself at the bar, not wanting the sweating mob to drown him. But that doesn't stop him from smiling at the birds perched around him. They giggle and wave back, smiles of pink sexy lips wrapped around straws as they suck up the offerings. And then their boyfriends move in, like sharks after a kill. That's just fine, because Jason is ready to roll some heads.

Guy won't budge from his seat, but that doesn't stop him from watching the movements of the crowd, and the two dark haired young men lost in it's sea. He doesn't dance, but it was times like these he wished he had some moves. It was better that he not get swept away, though, since someone was going to need to drag them all out after Jason finished beating some guys to a pulp.


	10. Hal & John & Guy & Kyle, Green Lanterns Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is trapped under rubble.

Green hands, massive in size and strength, worked with Guy's movements. He pulled up debris with haste and tossed it away with ease, all the while yelling.  
  
"Crazy damn kid! Say something! You better be alright, dammit!"  
  
Nothing answered back, so Guy cursed and continued on.  
  
"Anything?" Hal's voice crackled over the Ring's communication lines.  
  
"Fuck! Nothing!" Guy shouted back, heaving another boulder-like piece before moving on.  
  
"Guys, his signature," came John's voice over the line-  
  
"... Ngn..."  
  
"KYLE!" Guy cheers.  
  
"Talk to us, kiddo!" Hal urges.  
  
"We're coming!" John shouts.  
  
They converge together on the spot and form the green glowing constructs that clear the path to their fallen friend.


	11. Guy & Kyle, de-aged Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was "milkshake"  
> Guy is de-aged and is being babysat by Kyle

"You want something?" Kyle asked, leading the kid to the bar. "How about a milkshake? Kids love milkshakes, right?"

Guy shrugged. "I guess. But I don't have any money."

Kyle smiled and ruffed Guy's red mop of hair. "You don't need money. Remember how I told you this was our bar?"

"This is our bar?" Guy asked, a little incredulous.

"Yup," Kyle nods, spreading is arms out. "It's all ours. Actually, you pretty much run the place. I'm kinda like moral support."

"Huh," Guy said. "I guess it's pretty cool."

Kyle walked around the bar as Guy climbed up on a stool. "So, how about that milkshake? And a burger? Or do you like mac'n cheese?"

"And I don't have to pay for it?" Guy ask, still not quite sold yet.

"Nope," Kyle was still smiling.

"What if I wanted all of it?"

Kyle blinked. "Are you that hungry? I guess I should have fed you earlier. I don't really know about the eating habits of kids. Well, other than how awesome junk food can be."

"Na," Guy shrugged again. "I'm not that hungry. I'll eat a cheeseburger, but can I just have soda instead?"

"Sure! You want icecream for dessert?"

"You sure like to push icecream on me."

"Well, yeah!" Kyle laughed. "Icecream is like... One of the greatest things ever made. It's right up there with coffee and beer."

"Can I have a beer?" Guy asked.

"Uh, no. But nice try."

"What about icecream before dinner? Can I do that?"

"Why not?" Kyle shrugged. "We run the place. We can do whatever we want."

Guy grinned, his rusty colored bangs flopping into his eyes. "Kyle, you are like, the coolest grownup I have ever met."

Kyle reached forward and brushed Guy's bangs out of his face. "Yeah, well..." He smiled. "When you're a grownup, you're the coolest one I know." Kyle gave himself a moment to think on that sentence. "Sometimes," he added with a chuckle.


	12. Guy/Kyle, Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THREE POINTS FIRST--Based on the fact that 1.) The Green Lanterns follow a code known as The Book of Oa and it has recently been re-written with the following as the 3rd law: Physical relationships and love between Green Lanterns is forbidden within the Corps, 2.) Kyle's got something going on between him and Soranik Natu, the doctor Green Lantern chick, and 3.) Guy's got one more warning before expulsion from the Corps.

"This is a mistake," Kyle manages to gasp.  
  
"I'm not risking getting fired for a damn mistake, kid," Guy growls.  
  
Kyle squirms, moans, and arches against his partner. "We made an oath!" he whimpers in protest.  
  
"So? You've been screwing around with Natu," Guy bites at Kyle's jaw, Kyle's earlobe. "What makes this different?"  
  
Kyle tries to push Guy away, weakly. "We're bound to that oath," he says further.  
  
Guy bites Kyle's shoulder hard, making the mark as obvious against Kyle's pail skin as he possibly can. "What _is_ the difference?"  
  
Kyle all but cries out in pain, writhing and rocking against Guy. "I'll lose you!" he gasps out, strangled.  
  
"I'm not letting you go, not even to damn Natu-"  
  
"Dammit, Guy!" Kyle finally shoves Guy off him. "You're on your final warning!"  
  
Guy reaches for Kyle. "Like I said-"  
  
"You're willing to give up being a Lantern for a quick screw?"  
  
"-I'm _not_ risking getting fired for a _damn mistake_ ," Guy growls again, pulling Kyle to him.  
  
Kyle shudders against Guy as the redhead steals an enticing kiss. "Besides, what makes you think this is gonna be quick, or even just a screw?" Guy smiles, devious and lewd.


	13. Guy/Kyle, Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy is a bit possessive  
> slightly implied Hal/Kyle

Hal may have a few inches on Guy, but Guy has more size in his shoulders and chest. So when he looms, even looking up at Hal, he's still just as intimidating.  
  
"Kyle's not going out. He's closing the bar tonight," Guy says with a growl.  
  
Hal shrugs. "That's fine. I can just sit at the bar and wait-"  
  
"No loitering," Guy adds.  
  
"I can wait in his apartment."  
  
"Wanna keep your balls intact?"  
  
"Whoa!" Kyle is in between them, pushing them apart. "Whoa! What the hell is this?"  
  
"I don't even know," Hal says, glancing at Kyle. "You mind telling me?"  
  
Guy is jabbing a finger in Hal's chest. "I'm not letting you put moves on the kid, you hear me?"  
  
"Hal wouldn't-" Kyle starts, but he is gently pushed aside.  
  
"And if I was?" Hal asks, smirking, using his full height to look down on the redhead.  
  
Guy's blue eyes narrow for just a moment, and then he's grabbing Kyle by the skin-like covering of his uniform. Guy has his lips on Kyle's and the younger man falls instantly into step, his mouth parting in acceptance, his hands moving to Guy's chest. Guy pulls away slowly, dragging the rush of the kiss out until their lips finally seperate. Kyle blinks in a daze before heat breaks out on his pale face.  
  
"Uh. Um..." he starts as he looks at Hal, who seems to be somewhat shocked himself.  
  
Guy easily plows on. "He's mine. So I suggest you keep your hands to yourself. Or I'll break off your fingers and shove them so far down your throat you'll be fingering your own ass."  
  
Kyle coughs to hide the laugh.  
  
Hal clears his throat and smiles smoothly. "Duly noted."


	14. Steampunk Batfamily, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's set in a Victorian-ish era. Gadgets made of gears and steam. Costumes made of thick layers of leather instead of Kevlar. Model-Ts cars and horse-drawn carriages. Snooty wealthy finery and torn underclass filth.
> 
> The Drakes, a wealthy husband and wife exploration team, are taking their young son, a 3 year old Timothy, to see the circus. The Flying Graysons plummet to their death, leaving behind their 8 year old son, Dick. Dick becomes the ward of Gotham's wealthiest bachelor, Bruce Wayne.
> 
> Social gatherings are a must among the wealthy, and so Bruce has a welcome party for Dick, inviting all the hoitytoity members of Gotham's upper crust. The Drakes, being among the elitists because of their financial status and also living a few doors down from Wayne Manor, are invited and they bring little Timothy along. Despite the 5 year age difference, Dick and Timothy become fast friends and brothers--and Tim, much like Dick, is pulled into the Batman's world at a very young age.
> 
> This first part is Tim, probably 4 years old, in his first encounter with Batman. He's staying at the manor while his parents are away on an expedition. Little Timmy here was thirsty and went to get himself a drink in the kitchen...

He's all black leather, from the modified football helmet to his iron re-enforced boots, black cape stitched and scalloped ends like bat wings.  
  
"Timmy..." he said, voice like a deep breath grated with sandpaper, and Timmy does not know why the Batman was in Mr. Bruce's kitchen, but he thinks it may be about him being up when he should be sleeping.  
  
"I'll clean it up!" Timmy whispers quickly, moving to pick up the glass of his dropped drink.  
  
"No, Timmy..." the man says, his breathing harsh. "Can you find Alfred for me?"  
  
And that's when Timmy notices how the Batman's holding the blood at his side, how he's keeping it from falling out of him and Timmy can only think of how Mr. Alfie will fuss with blood all over the floor.  
  
"I'll get him, but tell him I cutted my finger cleaning up," Timmy pointed to the red dripping on the floor. Heroes do good things, not bad things like making Mr. Alfie fuss.  
  
"Yes..." the Batman smiled slightly, nodding at Timmy. The small child then took his leave, dashing out into the hallway. It was just his luck that Mr. Alfie was already heading down the stairs, his robe whipping about his pajama clad legs in his haste.  
  
"This way!" Timmy whispered as loud as he could, motioning the butler into the kitchen.  
  
"Master Timothy, I heard the glass drop. Are you injur--oh my..." Alfred began as he moved into the kitchen, reaching one hand out to begin assisting the damaged hero, only to resist for the need to usher the child out of the room. "Master Timot-"  
  
"I dropped the glass, Mr. Alfie, I'll clean it up. But please don't be mad at him," the words tumbled out of the boy's mouth as he reached for Alfred's hand. "Please help him, Mr. Alfie, please?"  
  
"It will... be okay," the Batman said gently, his voice a deep, but soothing grit laced with breath-catching pain. "Alfred will help... I'll clean the glass. I'm sorry I caught you off guard. It is my fault..."  
  
"But-" Timmy started, but Batman was still giving him that very small smile as Alfred put his arm around him and guided him to the kitchen table.  
  
"Go see Dick, Timmy," the Batman said, not able to hide his grunt of pain. "Go make sure Dick is alright..."  
  
Timmy straightened then, knowing an order, no matter how gentle or pained, when he heard it. He nodded and tore his way through the halls and up the stairs. His hands moved on the door knob to Dick's room as quitely as they could, wrenching open the door enough for Timmy to slip in and shut it. He crawled under the covers and curled into a ball against Dick's side even as the older boy began to stir.  
  
"Timmy...?" Dick mumbled, turning on to his back to sit up, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
"I don't need water," Timmy whispered, pulling at Dick's pajamas. "I'll be good."  
  
"Timmy? What's wrong?" Dick petted the boy's black hair.  
  
"Nothing, Dickie. Please go sleep," Timmy shushed the older boy, his eyes shut tight. "Mr. Alfie can do it."  
  
"Timmy?"  
  
"Please," Timmy all but cried.  
  
Dick laid down beside the little boy, putting his arms around him. "Okay," Dick said softly, cuddling him until he feel asleep.


	15. Steampunk Batfamily, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Tim and Dick, ages 7 and 12 respectively. Dick has been out adventuring as Robin and has one of those haunting experiences when he realizes it's not all fun and games. The boys have a deep brotherly bond. I actually tried to keep this series as gen!fic as possible. Tim is again at Wayne Manor, and is continuously there, while his parents do their exploring excursions.
> 
> warning for angst and mention of child death

The bed shifts, drawing Tim to consciousness. Gentle fingers carded through his black hair and trail along his cheek. His eyes flutter before focusing on Dick sitting at his side.  
  
"Sorry to wake you," the older boy whispered, his fingers brushing the bangs back from Tim's forehead.  
  
"You okay?" Tim asked with a yawn.  
  
Dick shook his head, still watching Tim's face and where his fingers touched Tim's hair. "Seven stitches in my leg."  
  
Tim cringed before pulling back his blankets. Dick climbed in, minding the injury on his leg, and curled up beside Tim. The younger boy settled the blankets over them both and allowed Dick to draw him into a hug. They laid there quietly, with Dick's breathing against Tim's hair quickly lulling the smaller boy back to sleep.  
  
There was a hitch in Dick's breath that drew Tim's eyes open. It came again and Tim worried that Dick might be in pain.  
  
"Dick-"  
  
"I couldn't... I couldn't save him..." Dick whispered, his voice hiccuping with effort.  
  
Tim was turning in Dick's arms, to see Dick's face. The older boy was biting his lip to muffle the sad whimpers his crying. "Who?"  
  
"This kid... his--the building--it was burning, and... I broke through the window--cut my leg--and, then I was just too slow... I couldn't get to him in time..."  
  
"Dick-"  
  
"He looked at me... right at me... and the ceiling fell down..."  
  
Tim put his own arm around Dick, pulling Dick to himself as tight as Dick was pulling him. The pillow was wet where Tim's cheek touched, where Dick had been unable to keep the tears from falling.  
  
"He looked like you, Timmy," Dick gasped out. "He looked like you--wide eyes and, and--he saw me... He thought I was going to save him, Timmy, and I couldn't..."


	16. Steampunk Batfamily, part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With this segment, things have changed. 16 year old Dick had suffered a brutal attack by Two-face and the Batman has pretty much fired him to protect him. In the ensuing argument, Dick demands to leave and goes to boarding school to get away. Tim, 11 years old, is confused between the loyalty for his brother!figure Dick and the oath he has made to the Batman (and his own secret desire to one day become Robin and join in the adventures). Here enter 13 year old Jason Todd, a street rat with spunk and vigor and a whole lot of attitude.

The engine of the Batmobile echoed through the cave, rolling like thunder about the cavernous walls and stirring the bats into a screeching frenzy. Tim and Alfred looked up from the metal work of a new fender, pushing the large shields up from their faces. They watched as the sleek, black automobile made its way to them, parking nearby and going silent. Alfred was automatically moving to the driver's side, to open the door as normally would for his employer, but the Batman was already emerging from the cabin.  
  
"We have a guest," the dark hero said, his harsh grate of a voice clipped. No sooner than the words left his mouth that the passenger door opened.  
  
Alfred moved around the vehicle again, to assist as is his way, but the guest--a boy--slid off his seat and slammed the door shut himself. Tim's eyes were on this boy, his dark hair, his stocky frame. He was older than Tim, maybe by just a few years, and his clothes were tattered and filthy. The Batman must have found him on the street, an urchin of Gotham. Tim wondered why the Batman did not just take him to an orphanage.  
  
"Yeah, you really think you're a bat or something if you're living a cave," the kid snorted, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking around.  
  
"We do not live here," the Batman said. He moved beside Alfred and rested his hand on the old man's shoulder. "Our home is upstairs. This is where we prepare for what it is we do. Jason," and the boy's attention is captured, "this is Alfred, my trusted servant. And that," Tim was being gestured to and he wanted to hide in the shadows, "is Timothy. He lives with us for the time being."  
  
Alfred shook hands with the boy and talked, probably thinking up the things he would need to do to make this urchin at home. The Batman watched the boy and the old man intently before turning his focus on Tim. He waved Tim forward, the movement for the silent command of _come here_. Pulling off his leather gloves and taking off the face shield, Tim approached slowly and held out his hand to the older boy--Jason--as he turned to Tim.  
  
"You a servant, too?" Jason asked, ignoring Tim's hand.  
  
Tim lowered it and frowned. "I--No, I'm... the neighbor."  
  
Jason shrugged and forgot Tim in favor of gaining the Batman's attention. "So, what do I get to do?"  
  
"You will need to be assessed first," the hero said, moving toward the vault to change. The orphan followed him. "Then we can begin your training."  
  
Tim did not move. He couldn't. Not when he suddenly felt like his arms have been hosed with ice by Mister Freeze. He wanted to ask, yell wait, what about me? He was sure he frowned harder, not exactly sure what had happened. When Alfred put his hand on Tim's shoulder, he looked up at the old butler.  
  
"I am not exactly sure what is happening, either, Master Timothy," Alfred said, a resigned look in his eyes. "But perhaps there is something that Master Bruce knows that we do not. I suppose we shall see in time."


	17. Guy & Kyle, Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warnings for mourning, family death

> **RaynerShine0** Sometimes, I think... What's the point of being a hero if you can't save the people you love? _(1 hr ago)_  
>  **  
> greenhonorguard** _@RaynerShine0_ Aw, kid. It's rough, I know. But being a hero can be about takin that pain and using it to help others. _(58 mins ago)_  
>  **  
> greenhonorguard** _@RaynerShine0_ Hey, if you need me, I'll be right there. Just say you need me. _(57 mins ago)_  
>  **  
> RaynerShine0** _@greenhonorguard_ I think I'll be okay. :\ _(56 mins ago)_  
>  **  
> RaynerShine0** _@greenhonorguard_ Please? Need you. _(10 secs ago)_  
>  **  
> greenhonorguard** _@RaynerShine0_ On my way, kid! _(5 secs ago)_  
> 

  
As soon as the words were transmitted, Guy was up off his bar stool in a blaze of green speed. He practically barreled his way into Kyle's apartment, finding his partner sitting on the floor with his back against a wall. Knees drawn to his chest and his arms wrapped around them, Kyle stared across the room at the painting he and his mother loved so much, his eyes dark with sadness. Guy wasted no time, closing the door quietly and sliding down the wall to sit next to his friend. He put his arm around Kyle, pulling him tight against his side.  
  
"I'm here for you, buddy. Always."


	18. Booster/Ted, Boosterlicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was a video of a guy twerking.

Ted was trying to process calculations of different propulsion fuels when he first noticed the lag of his computer. He figured it was something a little defragging of his hard drive would handle, but upon further investigation, it seemed like his hard drive was a little fuller than it should have been. Almost as if someone had been storing files and didn’t think Ted would find out. Well, apparently they didn’t know Ted too well.  
  
In a folder, in a folder, in a folder, in a folder, tucked away somewhere in documents for Kord Industries fiscal earnings, Ted found the files clogging his drive.  
  
Music and videos. All of it being things Ted would never listen to unless bodily forced. Beyonce? Kelis? Brittney Spears? How the heck did all this find it’s way on his computer exactly?  
  
Interestingly enough, many of the videos had doubles. And oddly, the thumbnails looked familiar. Never let it be said that curiosity couldn't get the Beetle as well.  
  
Ted wasn’t quite ready for the backdrop of his own lab to play across his screen. Or the blare of hip hop that followed. However, something told him he should have been expecting it when Booster Gold paraded proudly before the screen. In what looked like something he pulled from... Bea’s closet. Skimpy, clingy shorts and a top so small it barely fit across his broad chest. Ted’s mouth went dry at the sight.  
  
Until Booster began to move. Ted had to bite his lip to keep back the raucous BWA-HA-HA that threatened to let go. Booster gyrated and bounced and wiggled and it just looked ridiculous for someone as tall and... masculine as Booster. But the blond was grinning, so he must have been having fun.  
  
And then Booster turned around and... bounced his butt. There were no other words for Ted to describe it. Booster bounced his butt and it wasn’t so very funny anymore. And Ted’s lip biting became more about holding back a moan than laughter.


	19. Booster/Ted, Triumph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A successful rescue.

Booster hasn't had this feeling in a long time. This feeling of power and confidence and rightness. He can remember the first time he truly felt it, winning his first game in high school. He can remember when he felt it the strongest, after taking down the Royal Flush Gang and becoming one of the Justice League.

But sitting in the timesphere, with three other Blue Beetles nearby, Booster has never felt this feeling quite this way before. Seeing Ted there, beside him and alive... The feeling was swelling in his chest--Oh god, he did it! He did it!--and it took everything he had not to shove Ted's cowl from his head and kiss the life out of him.

All Booster could wish for was that the feeling never leave him.


	20. Ted & Bruce, Share the Wealth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't need the money to be a hero, but a little help is nice.  
> warning for mention of child death

There were papers scattered all over the console in the monitor room as Batman stalked in, with Beetle looking over them distractedly instead of watching the bank of screens.  
  
“You’re on monitor duty,” he growled, snatching up a handful and tossing it at the blue hero. Beetle squawked in indignation as he scrambled to retrieve them, as if they had been in some sort of order to begin with.  
  
“What’s the big deal? Everything’s quiet!” Beetle mutters, shuffling and jogging the papers into a neat stack.  
  
“Constant vigilance is the difference between catching a purse snatcher in the act or finding a murder victim after the fact,” Batman reminded him stoically.  
  
Beetle put his papers down and sighed. Behind his goggles, his eyes glanced across the screens, from local to national to international news. Batman was surprised at there being no more fight from the immature hero, and took this as the chance to leave. But a strangled sigh baited Batman into turning around.  
  
Beetle had removed his goggles and cowl, his eyes still on the screens. There was a darkness to his face, furrowed lines and a frown.  
  
“Bats,” Ted said, and let silence spread between them.  
  
“What?”  
  
“How do you do it?”  
  
“What, exactly?”  
  
Ted’s eyes still don’t leave the screens, but his hands rested over the papers, blue gloved fingers twitching like they want to take hold of something.  
  
“How... can you... do this? Be a hero, be a person, run a company, and still have so much money?”  
  
Batman’s glare is vicious behind his cowl. “Money has nothing to do with this.”  
  
“No,” Ted said quickly, turning to the shadow behind him. “Not... I do this because.. I want to help. I do this full time because this is what I want to do for the world. And... I can barely keep my company afloat. I have no money... And then... just...”  
  
Ted rubs his face roughly as he turns back to the console. He sighed and sank in the chair. “I messed up,” he said bitterly. “Stupid flying villains with their stupid blasting powers or whatever. The Bug hit a building pretty hard last week. The news reports say... a little girl died with the roof collapsed. And I... what do I do?”  
  
Batman was quiet, and for long enough that Ted probably thought he was gone. So when Ted peered around the chair to look at him, Batman simply said, “Make sure it doesn’t happen again.”  
  
The next evening, Batman returned to be sure that Guy was properly performing monitory duty. On his way through the embassy, he found Ted in a heated discussion with Scott over schematics.  
  
“No, the buffers need to be all around it,” Ted said, waving his arms in a general surrounding motion. “Deploying them in a specific area isn’t always easy. What if I get knocked away from the control panels?”  
  
“You mean, you need something like a force field?” Booster piped up from the corner as he played checkers with Oberon.  
  
“Hey, yeah! Booster, gimme yours!”  
  
“What? No! You’ll blow it up!” The gold hero accused, covering his belt buckle with defensive hands.  
  
Scott seemed to be the only one that noticed Batman was even there in the doorway of the common area. “Hello, Batman. There something you need?”  
  
“Actually, I was looking to give this to Ted,” he said, holding out a manila folder. Ted looked up from his quibbling slap fight with Booster at the sound of his name. He took a few steps forward to accept the folder, and when it didn’t seem to want to injure him in any way, Ted slowly opened it up to look over the contents as Scott and Booster gathered around him.  
  
Inside was an official document providing the information on an anonymous donation to Kord Omniversal Inc., with the stipulation that the money go toward research and development for building components that offer structural integrity for areas with high meta impact zones.  
  
Ted’s eyes were wide and shining when he looked up to thank Batman, but, as always, he was no longer there.


	21. Ted Kord, RIP Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for mourning a loss

It's useless and he knows it. The bug can't get in the air with the damage that's been done. It's like watching a beloved pet dying on the side of the road. A gearbox has been punctured somewhere, the oil bleeding out on the ground like a wound that needs applied pressure. Beetle sinks to his knees and just watches, the power slowly flickering and dying out.

He knows it's not manly to cry, but Guy Gardner isn't there to be an ass about it so Beetle let's the tears fall. Why not? It was his baby. He put so much time and care and thought and energy into it. If he had the money and it had the ability to do it, he would have sent it to college. Stupid thought, he knows, but it gives him a tiny chuckle.

A gentle, fond smile passes his lips. God, he's miserable, losing his pride and joy like this, but he's got so many amazing memories. Like their first flight together. Or the first time he has to patch a hole. His first passenger. Giving her a bath. Letting Scott and Booster learn to drive.

He doesn't care what anyone thinks when he leans against the sheet metal body, his hands rubbing the smooth surface lovingly as he murmurs his goodbyes. It won't be forever, he lets her know. He's got all the stats and designs saved at his shop. She'll be up and running again sometime, he just doesn't know when.

When Booster finally puts a hand on his shoulder, Beetle knows it's time to go. He spares one last look at his baby, giving her a sad, wistful smile, and lets Booster put his arms around him and carry him into the sky.

As they fly away, Beetle wonders if it would be weird to come back and leave flowers there. Not that he cares what's weird and what's not.

He'll do it anyway. The Bug deserves it.


	22. Booster & Ted, Justice Riders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: drawl

In the heat of the midday sun, he pushed back his hat to swipe at his forehead, smearing dirt across his face in the process. He'd give his shooting arm for a glass of water, even if it was boiling. Gold worked a few moments more on the roof before giving in, grabbing his sweat soaked shirt, and all but tumbling down the ladder.

Inside the shop was just as hot, to Gold's dismay. Whatever it was that Beetle was putting his thinking cap to was making a lot more heat than was necessary. Gold made his way to a pitcher of water, downing two glasses in a messy haste to get somewhere the air didn't hang like a thick wet blanket.

Gold made it out onto the back porch of the shop and took a deep breath of the dry afternoon air. No sooner did he take a step toward possibly going back to work on the roof did Beetle come spilling out the door behind him, his antenna cap trying to slip of his sweaty head.

"Done run yourself out, already?" Gold drawled, a smirk on his lips.

Beetle huffed a laugh. "Now if only the fire in the forge would."


	23. Guy & Jaime, dentistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for mouth injury

"Ya know how weird it is having a hero that's a dentist for a day job?" Guy asked Jaime as they sat in the medical bay of the Watch Tower. "I watched one of Bats' kids get popped hard in the mouth and spit out a molar. And then you wanna poke around in there while they're getting patched up."

Jaime just shrugged as Guy shook his head. "My work is never done," he smiled.


	24. Booster/Ted, back to life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> return of Ted

Booster knew that back better than anyone. The slope of the shoulders and the broad spans between the shoulder blades. The dip in his lower back, just above the curve of his backend. The soft roundness of his sides. Booster wanted nothing more to touch, his hands itching for the warmth of skin. He moved in slowly and hesitated, feeling that he might break the tableau before him. But Booster breathed in and closed his eyes, the smell of sweat and deodorant drudging up old memories that burned his lungs as he held it in. He slowly opened his eyes to see the curls of auburn just at the base of his scalp, the long grace of his neck. Booster bit his lip and tried, reaching for his hand. Please, he thought, please don't let this be a dream. He doesn't even get the chance to brush fingers with him before he moved, turning. Booster holds his breath, his eyes wide as blue eyes are focusing on him, a smile so plain, familiar.

"Booster?" Ted asked, a laugh tickling his words.

Booster said nothing, his flight ring picking up on his elation and floating him forward, crashing him into his best friend and lifting them both off the ground in a full body hug. Ted laughed, holding on tight as they shot into the air. And Booster held on tighter, laughing harder and crying, and wanted to never let go.


	25. Guy & Kyle & Hal, Burn it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: epigamic

“Might as well be a peacock, the way that bastard struts around,” Guy mumbled under his breath as he wiped down a counter.

“Glare any harder and his ass will ignite,” Kyle chuckled as he dried a glass before putting it on the shelf.

“I ain’t Supes, but that would be a great power to have,” Guy continued glaring.

Kyle slung the towel over his shoulder before folding his arms over his chest. “Only for it to piss you off when he has more people visiting him with get well wishes than hanging out at the bar?”

“We’ll have a free beer night to celebrate,” Guy smirked. “They’ll come here instead of there.”

“You think of everything, don’t you?” Kyle smiled and moved down the bar to intercept Hal before Guy could.

“What’s he grinning about?” Hal asked, an amused smile on his face.

"Starting a bonfire in your honor," Kyle grinned.


	26. Booster & Rip, Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a very young Rip Hunter

It's cold and he's scared, but he keeps quiet. He knows there's nothing beyond the time-sphere that can do him damage. That was the whole point of the emergency programming. Being whisked way to the very beginning, to the first existence of life, is safe. He and the time-sphere are the most complicated creations in place and nothing can touch them. He lets his mind wander over thoughts of Pangaea, and how many years from this point it will take the Tectonic Plates to separate this one continent into seven. He thinks about diamonds being born and does the math for how many seconds until the first human flight into space. How many average human breaths between the American revolution and World War II. How many blinks of his own eyes if he could live from now until the first cloned human. Time and numbers and it's all lateral and scientific and he's not so scared anymore. Not when he knows these things and he can let them occupy his mind. How many light-years from Krypton to Earth, how many times would Superman travel and crash land if he did it from now until he was supposed to actually arrive? How many lifetimes would the Martian Manhunter live from now until the Justice League International is born? When will he see his Dad again?

It's perfect timing. Always is. Just when Rip's about to give in to being scared, give in to the cold and loneliness at the beginning of time.

There is Dad.

"Come on, kiddo," Dad mouths from the outside of the sphere. He's smiling, so Rip knows that everything is going to be okay.


	27. Ted & Rani & Rip, Pop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Rip and step-dad Ted

"He was asking for you. He calls you 'Pop'," she said, hiking little Rip up higher on her own little hip.  
  
"Like 'Papa'?" Ted asked, ruffling Rani's hair.  
  
"Like the sounds in your lab."  
  
"Poppoppop," Rip mumbled around the fingers he had crammed in his mouth before reaching out for Ted to take him.


	28. Guy & Kyle & Soranik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy is a one main training machine.

"I'm surprised," Soranik smiled as she sat beside Kyle. "Guy's not with you."  
  
Kyle's grinning as he turned to her from looking off at the field of training rookies. He pointed to a swarming pile of new recruits attempting to take on the light-show of devious constructs being forced on them. Hovering above them is one Lantern, and from this distance Soranik can just make out the red hair.  
  
"He decided to put in some overtime, help out 'Wog," Kyle chuckled, forming a construct of popcorn in a bowl. "Care to watch the show?"


	29. Booster & Ted, Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for food, weight and dieting issues.

He promised himself he would do this right. No giving in to temptation, no lapse in discipline. This time, he was staying on the bandwagon, even if it killed him.  
  
So when the smell of pizza--not just any pizza, but the BEST deepdish pizza IN TOWN--caught his nose, Ted fought valiantly against running into the break area and just sticking his face in it. He opted into taking a walk, and even though doing that would take him right past the breakroom. He was a man, made of stronger stuff than pizza, and could handle walking by temptation without partaking of it. As long as he avoided eye contact. And didn't breathe until he was outside. And started speed walking away so he couldn't turn back.  
  
"Hey, Ted buddy!" Booster called out around a mouthful, lips glistening with grease. "Saved you a slice!"  
  
... Oh, who was Ted kidding? He was practically in Booster's lap as he slavered over his forbidden meal.


	30. Tora & Guy/Kyle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past Tora/Guy, current Guy/Kyle

"You didn't have to come out here, Icy," Guy said, his hands on the table in front of him.  
  
"No, but I wanted to see how you were doing," Tora smiled softly, her eyes warm despite her elemental nature. "I still care about you."  
  
Guy shrugged. "I'm fine-"  
  
"You need anything?" Kyle was there at the booth, drying his hands with a towel.  
  
"Thanks, kid, we're good," Guy waved him off. Kyle nodded and backed away, hesitating for barely a moment before he was gone.  
  
Tora watched Kyle's retreat before looking at Guy. "So, you're fine?" she picked up the conversation where it stopped.  
  
"Yeah, it's good here," Guy shrugged again, a little smile on his lips. "Corps keeps me busy. Maybe not out of trouble, but you know how that goes."  
  
She hummed, she knew the life of a hero, and reached out to pat Guy's hand. "You're happy, righ-"  
  
Two waters were placed on the table. Kyle straightened and smiled. "In case you get thirsty," he said, trying to look innocent.  
  
"Sure, thanks," Guy rolled his eyes. "Now do you mind?"  
  
Kyle made a placating gesture and made himself scarce.  
  
Tora smiled. "So, do you treat him well?"  
  
Guy was mid-sip from his glass and choked. "Hu-wha?"  
  
"He's worried," she nodded her head towards the bar where Kyle was obviously trying to look busy.  
  
Guy looked to the bar and shrugged, tracing condensation on the table. "He doesn't need to be, and he knows it."  
  
"I think it's sweet," Tora cooed, and Guy scowled. "He watches our every move. See?"  
  
Tora reached for Guy's hand again. Seconds later, Kyle was bringing a bowl of bar snacks by.  
  
With a sigh, Guy smirked. "Sit, kid. It's alright."  
  
Kyle looked between the two of them before slowly sitting beside Guy. He looked uncomfortable until Guy put his arm around his shoulders.  
  
"I was just telling Tora here about how great things have been lately..."


	31. Booster & Ted, Vertiginous

As it seems, being thrown into the air by Big Barda is not such a good idea. Especially when Booster is the one that is supposed to catch the projectile person. One of two things happens: either Booster forgets that his force field is up OR his force field is down, but he takes a hit in the interim. The second of which is why Beetle is clinging onto to Booster for his dear life, shaking his best friend as they spiral downward in midair, screaming like a little girl in an attempt to draw Booster out of unconsciousness. No one ever said being a superhero was easy.


	32. Guy, Happy Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: laughter

When the bar is at it's busiest, it's also at it's loudest. There is laughter and shouting coming from almost every booth, every counter stool. The patrons enjoy themselves, ordering round after round, meals, snacks, food to go. The wait staff bustles along, chattering with the customers and laughing along. The green and black uniforms fill the place--all the more reason for things to not get so rowdy. On occasion, there are a few that don't know their place, but the rest, the regulars, they set them straight and operations continue as normal as they ask for seconds, thirds, fifths, tenths--hey, you're at your cutoff. It's loud, but it's a pleasing atmosphere with camaraderie and cheer, so no one complains.  
  
When the bar is at it's loudest, Guy is happy.


	33. Max & Ted & Booster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Guy Max during JLI

Silence makes Max worry. If there is no laughter or bickering, Max feels a chill run up his spine. He sometimes finds himself stalking the halls of the embassy, hunting for a hidden prank or maybe a blood trail.

Tonight, there is no television blaring, no remote controlled cars zipping along the corridors, no shouts of “Ha! Got you last!”, and it’s just a little scary. Fire is on monitor duty and the others are playing cards in the common area, but Booster and Ted are nowhere to be found.

Max makes his way to Ted’s room, knocking first and shoving the door open after no answer. Other than the cluttered disaster Ted usually keeps, it seems that nobody had been there for hours. Max tries Booster’s room, and though there is no answer to his knock, the room is occupied. On a bed almost too small for Booster himself, both young men were sprawled together in sleep.

For a moment, Max is surprised that they could ever go so long without a single peep. And then Ted turns his head and begins to snore.


	34. Booster/Ted & Michelle, Look My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ted is crushing on Booster's twin while Booster crushes on Ted.

Something painful clinches in his heart when he watches Ted look at Michelle. Booster wishes those flirty winks and poorly concealed innuendo were aimed his way. His sister brushes Ted off easily with a smile, but it still hurts for Booster. He wasn’t going to be jealous of his sister--she knew how he felt after all and she wanted to help him. But Booster was pretty sure there was no help for him.


	35. Kyle, Yarr!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: pirate

“Space pirates, huh?” Kyle smirked as a shuttle flew straight for him. His uniform lit up with construct decorations--a tri-corner hat, brocade coat, and cuffed boots. “Two can play at this game.”  
  
Glowing green cannons surrounded him and he raised a construct cutlass toward the approaching ship.  
  
“FIRE!”


	36. Booster/Ted, Toothsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contemplating butt biting?  
> Ted likes ladies, but also Booster.

Ted likes to think of himself as a straight guy. Women are soft and curvy and fill his hands (when he can actually get one that will let him touch her). They smell great, he likes the feeling of his fingers running through their hair, and when he’s lucky in love, their eyes light up in his presence. Ted really likes that.  
  
Somehow, over time, his perception had changed. Maybe it was his weight problems, or his lack of money and failing companies, or how he always seemed to be busy with his double life. Whatever it was, dates were becoming few and far in between and women just weren’t the priority of interest as they were. But Ted still likes to think of himself as a straight guy.  
  
He thinks this in the comfort of his friendship with Booster and it’s really quite strange. So many things that Ted likes about women seem to be a part of Booster in some way or another. He smells great--fresh and clean, even after battling space invaders for days on end. His hair is like golden silk and really doesn’t need as much styling as product endorsing lead people to believe. And while Booster seems to be cut like a Greek marble god, the skin of his hands, his shoulders, and anywhere else Ted had the chance to touch while bandaging his buddy was smoother and softer than a woman that bathed for hours in moisturizers. Ted even thinks the curve of Booster’s ass to be a perfect handful, if self-actualizing daydreams (laced with images of sinking his teeth into said perfect handful of ass) were anything to go by.  
  
But what Ted likes the most about Booster?  
  
“Hey, Ted,” Booster says, looking up from a magazine. His eyes are bright and pleased to go with the brilliant smile he’s flashing.  
  
Yeah, Ted likes to think he’s straight. But he’s willing to make an exception.


	37. Guy/Kyle, watch you sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guy protects Kyle from nightmares.

Guy likes to watch Kyle sleep. It was a habit that started out of worry, that Kyle’s nightmares of Parallax would get the better of him, but Guy found his presence seemed to stave off the dreams. The habit, however, remained. And not that he will say it out loud, but it’s really kind of adorable to see Kyle curled up, with the blankets bunched around him and his face half mashed into his pillow.  
  
The nicest part was watching Kyle wake up, though. Given the chance to wake up at his own pace, Kyle stretches in his sleep and tosses the covers around him. Like smooth, detailed, delicate strokes of a brush starting at his toes, a gentle glow brightens at his feet and slowly moves up his body in swirls and sweeps, suiting him in black and green. By the time his uniform completes at his neck, Kyle’s blinking his eyes open and yawning through his final stretch before his mask forms on his face.  
  
“Going somewhere?” Guy leers, leaning over Kyle for a kiss. Kyle returns with a languid smile and his uniforms dissolves like paint in water.


	38. Ted & Booster, amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's gotta tell him, right?

This Ted they're looking at, this spitting image of a friend, a hero, is every bit the person everyone claims him to be. The intelligence, the personality, the laugh, the love of junk food. It's all there. DNA, magic, X-ray vision, alien rings--all say it's Ted.  
  
But Ted doesn't know he's Ted, doesn't remember he's Ted. And no one in the League knows how to get a hold of Booster Gold or how to break the news to him.


	39. Tim & Dick, rejection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone really be mad at Dick for long?

"No," Tim said, shaking his head. He sounded a little startled at first, but then more confident. "No. If it were a few years ago, then maybe yes, but... No."  
  
Dick reached out to ruffle Tim's hair, but Tim deflected him easily.  
  
"No. I've seen the games you play. I'm not so naive as you think I am." Tim was determined to stand his ground.  
  
But Dick has this pout. This 'sad puppy needs love lip quiver' heartbreaking face. Even Bruce succumbs to it. And Tim can only stand so long against it before he fell. And hard.  
  
"Damn you," Tim growled as Dick pulled him, smiling, into a hug.


	40. Kyle, So many Lanterns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all aliens. And Kyle is an artist.

Kyle was always amazed by the other Lanterns. The colors and textures of their skins, the way they moved, their expressions as they communicated. Everyone was so different, but united so easily by will in green and black. Kyle sometimes wondered what medium would be the best way to convey all these differences, and all he could think would be to use everything he could get a hold of. He's curious the most about how to illustrate the uniform, how to convey the burning heat of the green and the frigid cool of the black, how to proudly display the illumination of the lantern insignia.  
  
He smiles at the patrons in the bar and tries his best to sketch out some ideas.


	41. Guy & Hal, Go Get Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone please rescue Kyle.

“Guy, where the hell do you think you’re going?” Hal demanded.  
  
“You writin’ a book? Kiss my ass and you can make it a love story,” Guy growled, marching his way toward the door.  
  
“We don’t even know where he is!” Hal shouted, all but chasing Guy down. “Going out now isn’t going to help him!”  
  
Guy rounded on him, glaring a hole into Hal’s face. “And waitin’ here is? You know if it was him here instead of you, he’d be out there!”  
  
“You think I don’t want to be out there looking for him?” Hal bit off. “You think I want to stand here and wait for news?”  
  
Guy snorted and turned away, heading toward the door again. “Then get off yer ass and do somethin’.”


	42. Guy & Kyle, Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyle is injured, his Ring out of juice.

There is enough of an oxygen mixture in the atmosphere that asphyxiation would only be slow instead of instant. That would be a slight relief if only the heat of the planet’s surface wasn’t so oppressive. Readings from his ring weren’t very optimistic, but all Guy could do was hope that his readings were missing something.  
  
Guy had nearly given up on this particular planet when his ring finally chimed it had spotted a life-form. In a streak of blazing green, Guy homed in on the coordinates. The stats from the ring were bleak--life signs were minimal, possibly failing. Guy cursed and poured on the speed.  
  
The sight was something a little heartbreaking. Guy couldn’t remember the last time he had seen Kyle’s ring drained to empty, and it looked like it barely had the energy to land him safely before it gave out. He was bleeding, but not quite broken, skin abraded and raw from sliding a landing along the rough, packed ground--nothing his now tattered teeshirt and sweatpants could have saved him from. He was still breathing, his heart still beating, and that’s all Guy could care about right now.  
  
Guy’s ring bloomed bright green warmth around Kyle, tenderly raising him from his impact zone and cradling him in constructs of blankets and comfort. Kyle stirred, only one eye able to open, but Guy hushed him. “Don’t say anythin’, kid. Not a word. You can talk when you’re feelin like you haven’t skated on sandpaper.”  
  
Kyle smiled, or at least tried, and shut his eye. Satisfied that his charge would be comfortable on the way back, Guy lit up like a green flare through the atmosphere and sped onward to Oa.


	43. Dick & Tim, nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napping between patrol.

He trembled, muscles jerking in half-attempted reaction to an invisible source. He didn't cry, didn't mumble--the only sound he made was the harsh, stuttering pant of his breathing. No thrashing, no whimpers. All the violence of the nightmare self-contained in his single form, laid out on his back as if he'd been strapped down.  
  
He gasped and his eyes opened--so sudden--and just like that he's freed.  
  
"Nightmares again, Timmy?" Dick doesn't have to ask, but it's like a courtesy, like rubbing his back or handing him warm milk. It's the kind of comfort their family gives--acknowledging the pain or problems of others means you care.  
  
"I'm fine," Tim said, moving to take Dick's place as lookout. If not for the sheen of sweat on his forehead, his upper lip, no one would know.


	44. Booster/Ted, For Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No explosions...

Booster cringed, hunching down behind the human barrier of his friend, waiting for the loud noise, the crash of everything around them. He pulled a finger from one ear to hear nothing but the silence of the lab. A tentative sniff brought no smoke. Blinking behind his visor, Booster stood to his full height and peered over Ted's shoulder.  
In similar fashion, Ted blinked and removed his goggles. "Well, that's never happened before..."  
  
"What did it do?" Booster asked, putting his hands on Ted's shoulders to maintain the shield between him and a possibly unforgiving doom.  
  
"Nothing. A whole lot of fat nothing!"  
  
"Well, are you expecting it to try something anytime soon?"  
  
Ted covered his face with his palm, sighing in frustration. "No... It already burned through the reaction. I musta gotten something wrong somewhere...  
  
Booster brightened. "Hey, here's an idea! Let's go celebrate!"  
  
Ted blinked, looking at Booster with a confused glare. "And what exactly would we be celebrating?"  
  
"Not blowing up the world for once," the time traveler smiled.  
  
Sputtering, Ted flailed a little, nearly knocking over some his more experimental equipment. "You make me sound like a super villain!"  
  
Booster shrugged. "You'd never make it. You tend to lean toward one-liners and parting quips. Keeps you from spouting any decent monologues, so you're safe. How about a beer? It's a great way to celebrate saving the world~!" he sing-songed at his friend.  
  
"I guess I can never really pass up a beer," Ted grinned ruefully, patting Booster on the shoulder. "You're buying, since you suggested."  
  
Smiling as innocently as he could, Booster gave a tiny laugh. "Oh, gee, I seemed to have left my wallet in my other power suit..."  
  
"But you conveniently have your ID?"  
  
"Sure. I'm not that stupid," Booster grinned as they headed to the door.  
  
"You've had me fooled," Ted laughed as Booster gave him an indignant pout.


	45. Guy & Kyle & John & Hal, Take a Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning for discussions of underage drinking, mention of child abuse  
> When was the first drink you had?

Hal grinned at the bottle in his hand. "I remember... I was over at a friend's house. Pretty sure we were in middle school. His dad had the basement fridge full, a few guys were supposed to be coming over for poker night, something like that. They wouldn't have missed a few. They wouldn't have noticed at all if my buddy hadn't puked all over the living room." He shrugged and took another drink.  
  
"I snuck my pop's beer," Guy said, taking a sip from the bottle in his hand. "I was probably four? I dunno. Young and stupid enough. Thought if he did it, I could do it, too, and be just like'em. He knocked me around when he caught me." He snorted, shaking his head. "You'd think that would put me off the stuff. Never did, apparently."  
  
"Highschool," John started. "Freshmen year. Homecoming, I think. A bunch of guys were out back of the gym, smoking and passing a flask between them. Stronger than beer, but the same thing, right?"  
  
Kyle finished his bottle off and lined it up against his first for the night. "I, uh. Was on a date. She had a bottle of... something under the passenger seat of her mom's car. Ugh, it was like paint thinner." He laughed and ducked his head. "That's about all I remember about the date, too."


	46. Booster & Skeets, Lazy Drift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy Sunday afternoon in Rip's bunker.

Skeets zooms about lazily on a Sunday afternoon, drifting overhead as Doctor Hunter tangled with the innards of his complex computer system and Rani colored gold and blue ponies flying in the sky. He zips around a corner to find Booster lounging on the battered sofa, flipping slowly through a glossy magazine. Skeets loops a few times within reach, slow and curious, scanning the images to process for more information.  
  
Booster reaches up, long fingers splayed, to run along the hull of Skeet's shell as he floats past. "Hey, pal," Booster says drowsily, a small smile playing on his lips even as he doesn't bother to look up.  
  
It makes a warm feeling in his circuits, if he could he could actually feel such a thing, and he turns to putter past again, bumping the back of Booster's fingers so his knuckles drag gently against the smooth surface of his shell. Booster hums a laugh, soft and lazy, and moves aside a stack of newspapers to give his friend a place to land.


End file.
